


Daddy's Needy Boy

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring, Clothed Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and John are back! Sequel to: Daddy's Bad Boy.<br/>John's working has kept him from his baby, and Jess is ready to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Needy Boy

Waking up with his hands tied together with rope wasn't what John had had in mind that morning. His alarm had just gone off, signaling it was almost 7 and he needed to get up and ready for classes. He had so much to do that day it was crazy. He had test to grade and projects to look at by the next week. His boyfriend was driving him crazy lately. Cornering him in the shower and telling begging for sex or crawling on him in the middle of the night. He sure was needy He blinked away the sleep and then the panic began to set.  
The burning feeling of the rope pushing up against his flesh had caused him thrash a bit.  
"Jess! Get your ass in here now!" The younger man peeped his head into the bedroom with a shit eating grin on his dimpled face.  
"What's up, love?"  
"You know what the fuck is up. I'm tied together. I'm not in the mood for your games I have work later." Jess let out a sigh and made his way over to the bed.  
"And I was gonna make you breakfast in bed and feed you like a baby and everything. Was gonna be fun."  
"Well it's not fun."  
Jess pouted and put his hands on the headboard.  
"You wanna fuck like this?"  
"What?"  
"I can ride you with you all tied up like this, yeah? Then we can go eat breakfast together. Call in sick at work. Please. Let's be together today."  
"You know I can't do that, Jess. Don't be silly." The pout on the beautiful boy's face was overwhelming to John. He really did love him with all of his heart.  
"Darling..."  
"Hey I get it. I'm sorry I'm just a nuisance all the time. I know you think it." As his eyes began to water and redden he was ready to kiss the boy's tears away.  
"You know I don't think about that my sweetheart. I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I haven't been able to make you feel loved. My baby." Jess's face lit up. Blue eyes twinkled as he leaned forward to give his lover a proper kiss. As he put his legs on either side of the older man and he pressed his body against John's. John felt himself reacting.  
"Jess..." The smirk the blonde haired boy gave him made him even harder.  
"I love you, Johnny." He reached his hand inside the man's boxers and gripped onto his hardened boner. He gasped and his eyes almost rolled back into his head.  
"Do you want me, Johnny?"  
"Fuck's sake. Of course I want you, Jess. Please. Fuck."  
He was too old for this. Thankfully he was already having morning wood by the time Jess had touched him or he may have disappointed him. It broke his hard when he couldn't stand to attention for him. Jess always seemed ready to be pleased though, so that was good.  
"Babe...you know this isn't gonna last."  
"I know. That's why I'm going to just jack the both of us off. I wanna please you, Johnny." John's heart swelled by how much he was in love with this young man. He wanted to badly to show his love for him.  
Jess pulled his own cock out and at the same time he proceeded to pump. His hands were expertly working them both. His eyes were glazed over and starting into his soul. Jess's sweet groans and moaning were music to John's ears. He wanted to badly to just kiss him and touch his milky skin. The boy was only wearing a flimsy tank top and his tight underwear. He was beautiful. Always beautiful.  
"Will you be good for Daddy? Gonna make your Daddy come? Do you love me?"  
"Yes Daddy! Love you so much, Daddy..." His face was pink and flushed and he wanted to push up his top and touch his nipples. He liked to have his nipples played with like a girl. It's always made him smile when he got so needy and desperate for it.  
Jess pressed their two erections together to pump them both in one soft hand. The way his flesh felt against John's wouldn't let him last much longer. Not with the way he was breathing into his ear. He'd already brushed his teeth.  
The little tosser was playing this.  
He wanted to scold him but he knew that just make him pout more.  
"Come for me then, baby boy. Come for your Daddy." Jess gasped as he came. John followed soon after into his warm hand. Jess sighed a bit and then got up to untie his hands. John flexed his hands a bit and looked at the marks the rope had left in his struggle.  
"That feels better."  
"I'm really sorry I tied you up, John."  
"It's okay, my love. I'm not angry with you. I would never be angry with you."  
Jess left gentle kisses to John's rope-burned skin and let his tongue run over the abused flesh. After he probably cared for John's wrist, he went into the joined bathroom to fetch hot rags. He wiped off John's messy chest and his own body. The semen had landed on all over his stomach and he hated being sticky.  
He sat on the bed next to John and put his head on his shoulder. Kissing the older man's neck, John sighed in his appreciation. The boy's blonde hair fell into his face like a golden veil.  
"You're beautiful, sweetheart."  
"Don't be stupid" he remarked with a little smirk.  
"You're being stupid...sorry you had to tie me up in order to get my attention. I don't mean to ignore you, baby."  
"It's alright. I'm not some bratty kid. We're both adults. I just get lonely." His lower lip jutted out and John kissed it sweetly and put his hand on the boy's thigh. He gripped it harshly and Jess gasped into his sweet mouth.  
"I won't ignore you anymore, bad boy. Let your Daddy love you some more." Jess grinned as he splayed himself out on the bed and pulled off his underwear to his knees.  
"I'm ready, Daddy."  
"I probably can't go again you know."  
"I know. I don't need you to fuck me. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I want you to take care of me." John's eyes widened at his words and an idea began to bloom in his head. He smiled softly at the gorgeous man in front of him.  
"Get on your stomach." He frantically turned over to his stomach. John could see him twitch and flex and he could tell how ready he was for him. He ended up sitting down beside the boy and running a hand up his back. He gripped his hair and Jess let out a chocked cry of his name. He sure did like his hair being pulled. How cute.  
"Close your eyes. I'll be right back. Don't peek or I'll know. You'll be punished." He chuckled at his empty threat and made his way outside of the bedroom on tip-toes.  
Jess squeezed his eyes closed and anticipated John's next move. As Jess lay there on his stomach and waited for John, he was wondering what was taking the older man so long. 15 minutes seemed to go by and his whole body was practically shaking in the anticipation. He was going to explode. Was John going to get toys for them? Was he going to get something kinky from Jess's collection? He had plenty of things for them to he crazy with. He wanted to moan already from the thought of it. The wait was killer. As he heard the footsteps approach again, he sucked in a shaky breath. John laid a gentle hand on his bum and squeezed.  
"Okay. Open." He popped open his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend with raw lust. What he wasn't expecting was a tray with toast, bacon, jam, grapes, and tea on it. He raised a blonde brow and looked up in confusion.  
"I don't understand."  
"I'd been neglecting you lately. I'm truly sorry for that, my dear. I'm going to make it right. Today we are going to eat breakfast together and we are going to watch your favorite movies. I'll make us lunch and maybe we can even go out for dinner. Would you like that?"  
"Well...I mean..." He chuckled and kissed the blushing young man on his forehead.  
"There's more to relationships than sex, my love. You need someone to take care of you. I'll take care of you as long as you want me to. You're my heart." Jess could feel his eyes well up with his emotion and John wiped the stray tears away with a thick finger. He also pulled the boy's underwear back up with a pat to his bum again.  
"Now now. No time for that. Let's eat together. Then you can decide whatever else we do today, my treat. Your word. You can be in charge." Jess smiled through the warm buttery toast in his mouth. He'd never wanted or loved someone so much in his entire existence.  
"Thanks...Daddy. I love you." The words felt real. They felt right. This wasn't just a sexual thing. John took care of him. John let him feel special. Nobody had done that before. John smiled and ruffled his already disastrous bed-hair.  
"Anything for my needy little boy. Daddy loves you too, pumpkin."  
John ended up calling in sick that day after all. Lap full of golden locks, hands entwined with his only true love.


End file.
